whitedayfandomcom-20200222-history
White Day: A Labyrinth Named School (2015)
*JUSTDAN INTERNATIONAL[http://www.justdan.com.tw/ JUSTDAN INTERNATIONAL Homepage] (Chinese, SE Asia PS4 Ver) |distributor = Ntreev Soft |director = Lee Won Sool Lee Gyu-ho |producer = Lee Won Sool |version = Android: *Current Version:1.1.555 *Updated: 2016-04-28 iOS: *Current Version: 2.1.239 *Updated: 2016-04-06 |released= Android (T Store) White Day: A Labyrinth Named School (Android) on T-Store (Korea Only) }} (Google Play Store) White Day: A Labyrinth Named School (Android) on Google Play Store (Korea Only) |NA = February 19, 2016 |INT = March 11, 2016 |JP = March 13, 2017 (Localized) }} iOS White Day: A Labyrinth Named School (iOS) on Apple Itunes Store (Korea Only) |INT = March 11, 2016 White Day: A Labyrinth Named School (iOS) on US Apple Itunes Store |JP = March 13, 2017 (Localized) }} PC White Day on Steam Store Page File:White_day_roi_game_jamie_email_reference.pngPQube Official Facebook PostingsWhiteDay Release date PlayStation 4 |NA = August 22, 2017PQube Official Facebook PostingsWhiteDay Release date |EU = August 25, 2017}}PQube Official Facebook PostingsWhiteDay Release date |genre = First Person Survival horror Adventure Action Puzzle |engine = Unity 3D |modes = Single player |ratings = ESRB: M (Mature) GRB: 15+Korean Game Rating Board |platforms = |media = Digital download |input = Gamepad (optional) }} , known as White Day: A Labyrinth Named School ( ) in Korea, is a survival horror title developed by ROI Games and Gachyon Soft (가치온소프트). It is a complete remake of the 2001 PC game of the same name. The original game gained a lot of popularity in South Korea. It also gained a cult-like following in the United States, Canada, the United Kingdom, and other countries. The game is currently available for Android on local Korean store (T store), Google Play Store and on iOS (Apple iTunes store). On 19 February 2016, ROI Games released an update with English translation and was released internationally in other languages at a later date, followed with a name change update for English and International versions ('The School: White Day'). It is slated to release on PC (Steam) and on PS4 and was scheduled to release in 2016 White Day on Steam Greenlight , but later delayed to 14 March 2017 to match release date of both platforms with White Day.Official White Day Facebook Page (November 16, 2016). Development of White Day for PS4 and PC/PS4 Release date Announcement (Korean). Retrieved on 21 November 2016. It was delayed again due to problems with publishing international versions, the new release date was revealed to be August 2017, with PQube game's publishing the PS4 English version and Arc System Works publishing the Japanese version. PQube used the game's original title. Premise The School: White Day, is a fear-inducing, survival horror game viewed, completely from a first-person perspective. White Day captures a distinctly Asian perspective and atmosphere, and centers around a high school that is swirling with legends and mysteries. The game follows the story of Lee Hui-min, the protagonist, and other students who find themselves locked in the school late at night. Cast External links *Support page (EN) *Official Website (Kor) *[http://pqube.co.uk/whiteday/ PS4 Version Website ''created by the publisher(EN)] *Facebook Page (EN) *Facebook Page (Korean) * * * * * *White Day on Steam Greenlight References Category:Games Category:Mobile games Category:Windows games Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School Category:White Day series Category:Video games developed in South Korea Category:PlayStation 4 games